ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Capcom (film)
Marvel vs. Capcom is an American-Japanese superhero/martial arts film based on the video game series of the same name and is loosely based on the third game in the franchise Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and it's updated version Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with elements from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. It's an upcoming installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the 90th installment (the Final "Stage" of Level Three) of the Capcom Cinematic Multiverse. Plot To be added Cast Marvel characters *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Dafne Keen as X-23/Laura Kinney *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Don Cheadle as War Machine/James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Anthony Mackie as Falcon/Sam Wilson *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang *Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp/Hope Van Dyne *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Elodie Yung as Elektra *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Finn Jones as Iron Fist/Danny Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Jon Bernthal as The Punisher/Frank Castle *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange and Dormammu *Norman Reedus as Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Chadwick Boseman and Black Panther/T'Challa *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Jared Padalecki as Nova/Richard Rider *TBA as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr *Josh Brolin as Thanos and Cable/Nathan Summers *Tom Hardy as Venom/Eddie Brock *James Spader as Ultron *Laurence Fishburne as Galactus Capcom characters *Lewis Tan as Ryu *Sean Faris as Ken Masters *John Cena as Guile *Ziyi Zhang as Chun-Li *Ken Watanabe as Akuma *Natalie Dormer as Cammy White *Rachel Nichols as Crimson Viper *Nathan Kress as Mega Man *CJ Adams as Zero *Nicholas Hoult as Mega Man X *David Boreanaz as Chris Redfield *Kristen Bell as Jill Valentine *Ian Somerhalder as Dante and Vergil *Ashley Greene as Trish *John Krasinski as Phoenix Wright *Chris Pine as Frank West *Domnhall Gleeson as Viewtiful Joe *Jason Momoa as Nathan Spencer *Charlie Hunnam as Arthur *Lily James as Morrigan Aensland *Tess Kielhamer as Felicia *Gemma Chan as Hsien-Ko *Jenna Ortega as Tron Bonne *Jamie Chung as Sakura Kasugano *Hugo Weaving as Sigma (voice) *Steven Yeun as Strider Hiryu *Kevin Spacey as M. Bison *Peter Facinelli as Albert Wesker *Don Frye as Mike Haggar *Derek Mears as Nemesis T-Type Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Category:Marvel Studios Category:Capcom Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Vs. Capcom series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Films Category:Superhero films